


Fate/Issei 100 Project

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Zero, Fate/hollow ataraxia, Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/strange fake, Fate/tiger colloseum
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Issei interacts with everybody.  Everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate/Issei 100 Project

**Fate/stay night**  
1\. Saber/Arturia Pendragon  
Her beauty makes him pause and wonder when Shirou met someone so pure. There's a little bit of concern and jealousy, but his jealousy doesn't feel exactly like he expected it to, and he doesn't want to think too much about that or he'll have to pray for the rest of the night.

2\. Emiya Shirou  
Since near the beginning of high school, shortly after they met, he's understood what drives him to keep Shirou safe and colors his face every time Shirou pays attention to him.

3\. Archer/EMIYA  
"Your life indeed has been terrible..." Issei's face is full of concern. "When did this all start? Did you at least have a happy childhood?"

For some reason, Archer's smile is hard for him to read. "I was an idiot even when I was a child, but I had good friends. If I had listened to my best friend more, I wouldn't be this way."

4\. Tohsaka Rin  
Attack the student council president where Tohsaka Rin can see it, the students know, and Tohsaka will cut you down without mercy.

Attack the school idol where Ryudo Issei can see it, and Ryudo will be your enemy for life. Whatever their relationship is, there is friendship there, even if it's buried deep under layers of rivalry and superiority complexes.

5\. Berserker/Heracles  
"Please put me down, please put me down?"

That was what Issei wanted to say, despite all assurances that Berserker was just showing that he liked him and they were friends.

What he really did was scream.

6\. Illyasviel von Einzbern  
Issei's maturity level tended to reflect the maturity of whoever he was speaking to. With Ilya, that was a major problem that would have ended in hair-pulling had Shirou not intervened.

7\. Rider/Medusa  
A man who had no interest in her beauty nor any intent to harm her was a change of pace.

8\. Matou Sakura  
"Ryudo-senpai-"

"Issei is fine," Issei tells her, sounding calm even with the flush on his cheeks. "If I may call you Sakura, we should be equals."

Sakura smiles and starts moving.

He blinks. "What are you doing down there? I can't touch you properly if you're on the floor-"

9\. Matou Shinji  
Shinji has a tendency to invade someone's personal space when he's either flirting with them or mocking them.

With the latter, when it's off school grounds, Issei feels perfectly justified in biting and forcing Shinji to recoil. It probably didn't hurt him that much, but the look on his face...

10\. Lancer/Cu Chulainn  
An exhausting summoning that ended with him collapsing and being caught by strong arms... surely that feeling of protection couldn't have come from this person who enjoys teasing him until he screams?

11\. Archer/Gilgamesh  
"Get out of my temple. Really, get out." Issei would really rather be in bed, but some things come first.

The blond man who reminds him of gold raises his eyebrow at him. "You have some nerve to speak in such a way to me."

"You have some nerve to occupy my front lawn. Really, get out, unless you're willing to clean the stones every other week. Then I'd be fine with you doing whatever you want."

The conversation turns to chores after that. The strange man doesn't comment on his yawning, and when Issei wakes up from passing out outside, he's in one piece.

12\. Kotomine Kirei  
Issei takes to avoiding having to be present at multifaith outreach programs. Yes, he thinks it's a good idea that they can put aside their superficial differences in order to benefit the community. Yes, as the son of the temple head, he should be there. He just really does not want to talk to the priest at the nearest church ever again.

13\. Caster/Medea  
"Older sister?" Issei approaches her with confusion in his eyes. "You've been hard to find, lately."

She looks at him, and Issei can read people well enough that the sadness is obvious. "Were you looking for me?"

"Of course. You are a guest and my brother's intended: therefore, you are an important person to me. ...I want you to be happy."

14\. Assassin/Sasaki Kojiro  
"What does your hair look like when it's down?" Issei asks, standing at the temple gate with his friend.

Assassin nonchalantly removes his hair tie.

"Not much different, I see." Stepping closer, Issei runs a hand through Assassin's freed hair. "It's lovely... I wonder how you manage to keep it all in good condition. Do Servants even have conditioner?"

"...Conditioner?"

A chuckle. "That answers that question." Noticing their closeness, Issei blushes for a moment or two before making up his mind and leaning up to press his lips against Assassin's in a gentle kiss. "That's... exactly as I expected. Perfect."

15\. Kuzuki Souichirou  
Kuzuki just looks at Issei for a long moment, Issei who is wide-eyed and almost on the verge of tears at the silence.

"...Yes. Brothers," he agrees.

16\. Mitsuzuri Ayako  
It takes Issei a few tries before he's able to string together a sentence. "This wasn't just to defeat Tohsaka in your bet, was it? I should have asked that first, shouldn't I."

Ayako turns her head toward him. "Huh? No way."

"That's a relief. I'm all for defeating Tohsaka, but this kind of thing means more to me than that..." Issei murmurs.

"You're even more sentimental than I thought." She smiles lazily. "That's why it was you. Besides, she has to be envious or I don't really win."

"She won't envy you, I'm afraid. Not for having me."

17\. Saegusa Yukika  
"This is becoming ridiculous." Issei glares at his hands for lack of anything better to take his anger out on. "Completely ridiculous."

"I don't think it's that bad..." Yukika mumbles.

He huffs. "You've adored Tohsaka for ages. She should be with you, and the person I've liked for years should be with me. One of us being jilted is a shame; two of us is a crime."

She's about to speak before Issei kisses her. Drawing back, she squeaks, "R-Ryudo-san?!"

He smiles, expression unreadable. "I'm tired of being left out and longing for things I can't have. Aren't you?"

18\. Makidera Kaede  
"Threatening me into increasing funding for the track team will do you no good, you know."

19\. Himuro Kane  
Many members of the student body thought that Himuro and Issei should date, but this clearly had no basis in reality. Right? Right, they told themselves.

20\. Fujimura Taiga  
Do what the teacher says, do what the teacher says. This has been ingrained into Issei, even when the teacher is... well...

There is no other way to describe Fujimura-sensei.

21\. Fujimura Raiga  
"If I might say something." Issei finishes pouring his guest his tea and sits back down. "I would appreciate it if my brother didn't end up hospitalized every time he tried to ask Fujimura-sensei on a date. Really, it may be a bad idea, but it's not criminal activity or even very offensive."

Fujimura-oyabin sips his tea thoughtfully. "I don't have anything to do with it; my son is too protective of her. I like your brother quite a bit."

"Then, perhaps you could reach a compromise? Only bruise him a tad," Issei suggests. "Or, actually... the worst punishment might be letting him try to take your granddaughter out to dinner..."

His guest laughs heartily at that. "I like that! That will scare him off more than any of my subordinates ever could."

22\. Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg  
Only one word could describe him: troll.

23\. Leysritt  
She really will follow any of Ilya's orders instantly, even the weird ones.

24\. Sella  
There's a moment or two of brain disconnect before Issei realizes that _he_ has _embarrassed_ the serious-looking woman in the bizarre maid uniform.

25\. Hotaruzuka Otoko  
Issei once tried working at the same place as Shirou, part time, but he couldn't handle being hit on.

26\. Assassin/Hassan  
"Every Servant reflects the actions of their Master, and what they have to do in the War. If I could manage to summon the Assassin class, I'm sure it would be a decently-minded one if not decently strong."

27\. Matou Zouken  
Among the longstanding families in Fuyuki are the Tohsakas, the Makiri-Matous, the Einzberns, and the Ryudos. And why should any spare be better than any other?

Issei can no longer scream, can no longer move, but is still alive. That is the most heinous crime here. He would curse everything in the world if his mind registered anything but the burrowing of worms, always deeper and harsher into his flesh long past the point of any reason.

He vaguely sees his tormentor at the door of the basement, but could not curse him and waste the breath.

28\. Dark Sakura  
There is something like a vague awareness: near the beginning of the night, something warmer is placed on her shoulders. "- cold out - Matou. Shouldn't - home?"

Sakura wakes the next morning and thanks her Senpai for his jacket, reacting with confusion and guilt when he tells her that he didn't give his to her. She doesn't let him look at the tag.

29\. Saber Alter  
He saw her once before, but has a good enough memory to note that the color of her eyes, skin, and even hair has changed. Yet still, that isn't what seems most wrong to him.

"You..."

When her helmet is off.

"You broke something. It's in your face, now."

 **Fate/zero**  
30\. Emiya Kiritsugu  
Kiritsugu had been deceased by the time Issei and Shirou became friends, but after asking about the man, Issei couldn't help but admire him as well.

31\. Irisiviel von Einzbern  
"-Ah?" Issei isn't unknown to hugs, but being pulled into one by a foreign woman on the shaky grounds of being her husband's son's best friend is a little strange to him. "It's, it's nice to meet you too."

32\. Hisau Maiya  
If there's a dangerous woman in the world, Hisau Maiya is an excellent candidate for the title. Issei explains how Shirou lent him a key to the house and tries not to make any sudden movements.

33\. Tohsaka Tokiomi  
'Class' is an excellent description of what Tohsaka Tokiomi possesses and uses as naturally as he breathes. Tohsaka Rin is only faking it.

34\. Tohsaka Aoi  
...And why couldn't Rin have been more like her mother, too?

35\. Caster/Gilles de Rais  
Another Issei would go through a period of fascination with serial killers. He would read accounts of the debauchery of Gilles de Rais, what had been done to those children both male and female before they were killed, and feel relief that at least he had not been a child in France at that time. He would then keep reading with a sick sense of wonder.

This Issei would never have the opportunity.

36\. Uryuu Ryuunosuke  
He doesn't hang out at bars very often, but he's certainly been flirted with more than once by both genders, and never has the brief smile and the invitation to sit near someone made Issei's stomach drop and his head pound.

He recognizes a sign of fear when he knows it, and moves as far as he can in the opposite direction. Distantly, he sees the redhead shrug and move on to another target.

37\. Rider/Iskander  
Priests are holy and inviolate even before the king, but they are also usually smart enough to suck up when it comes to dangerous and wild ones. Issei can occasionally be smart, and so keeps his tongue still when he would really like to let loose with a lecture.

38\. Waver Velvet  
Ah, he's cute~ He's older than him by a few years and that's only because of timeline strangeness, but he blushes and gets mad and he's cute, cute~

39\. Berserker/Lancelot  
His Servant is quiet and attentive as long as Saber is far, far away.

40\. Matou Kariya  
Issei feels utterly powerless in this situation. Secretly, he suspects that Kariya is, as well, and so he focuses on taking care of him instead. It's the most he can do.

41\. Lancer/Diarmuid  
Admiration is not quite it, the knight says, warding off Issei's stream of praise. Appreciation is something closer but not it either.

Reciprocation is Issei's guess. Things should be as they are meant to, and the natural relationship of a knight to his lord is one where both of them play their parts. It's a bit of a fumbling description, but Diarmuid agrees with it, and smiles a little sadly.

42\. Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi  
Issei has generally liked his teachers since childhood. No cries of 'too strict' or 'too hard' dissuade him, as he faithfully follows all the rules laid down. He never ends up in detention and rarely with anything lower than a B on an assignment.

Thus, when he sees his professor tear up another student's work, after class he walks right up to that imitator's desk and tells him, "Really, you ought to retire if you think that's at all appropriate for someone attempting to teach. I wouldn't call you a teacher ever again."

As he'd expected, El-Melloi doesn't care at all. Issei shrugs before leaving to find out how to make an official complaint.

43\. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri  
That starry-eyed expression would be frightening, but Issei's sure that it's on his face as well.

Looking back and forth between the two of them, Diarmuid swallows nervously.

 **Fate/hollow ataraxia**  
44\. Ryudo Reikan  
Reikan-nii is absolutely the best for making him smile when he can't find the means himself, like when he's sneezing up a storm and Reikan comes in without a care for his own health. He spends the whole day chatting with him about what silly things are going on in the temple, ending only when Issei falls asleep.

45\. Avenger/Angra Mainyu  
Avenger has not completely copied Emiya Shirou correctly, and little things like not responding to Issei's crush have slipped through the cracks. Issei is very, very disappointed when someone reminds Shirou that he's straight and the flirting stops.

46\. Bazett Fraga McRemitz  
"Of course I've noticed time repeating. I don't understand why that's a question - surely it's impossible to miss. If you can see it, then clearly so can I."

47\. Caren Ortensia  
"I hate women I hate women I hate women..."

48\. Luviagelita Edelfelt  
Issei's name is hard to mispronounce. Unfortunately, that means he really has no excuse when she orders him about under the guise of being a confused foreigner with an incredibly stupid laugh.

49\. Mitsuzuri Minori  
He is not swayed at all by the fact that the archery vice-captain is shy and cute and blushes easily. What kind of student council president would he be to be influenced by such things?

50\. Stheno  
They're tiny and cute and they're Rider's sisters-

51\. Euryale  
-and they're going to make his life hell.

52\. Kaleido-Ruby  
As much as he hates Tohsaka Rin, having her as a magical girl doesn't trigger a burst of amusement at being able to mock her relentlessly. Instead it triggers sympathy: "Dear merciful Buddha, what if it was me in that dress?"

 **Fate/kaleid liner PRISMA ILLYA**  
53\. Miyu Edelfelt  
"How do you deal with her?" Issei asks, watching Ilya's latest antics with some confusion. "Why do you deal with her?"

Miyu, who has better grades then him, better athletics than him, and more female and male admirers than him, merely smiles.

 **Fate/EXTRA**  
54\. Protagonist  
Honestly, did anyone really believe that he was talking about the weather with that expression?

55\. Saber/Nero  
Somehow, he ended up as more of a servant to his own Servant; it was a natural result of her personality.

56\. Caster/Tamamo-no-Mae  
"I... don't want to be a husband just yet?"

57\. Saber/Gawain  
Issei goes wide-eyed over the knight in shining armor who surely must be the final victor.

58\. Leonard B. Harway  
Golden Leo Harway steals all of his female attention from him, and for this Issei is eternally grateful.

59\. Lancer/Vlad Tepes  
"I never actually thought you were a vampire: that would just be silly."

60\. Lanrukun  
"Can't sleep. Clown will eat me."

61\. Archer/Robin Hood  
Archer complains over his Master's strict devotion to the rules, then softens a little when said Master asks to listen to his story.

62\. Dan Blackmore  
Blackmore's method of spoiling him is to make sure he grows as best as he can, which suits Issei perfectly.

63\. Caster/Nursery Rhyme  
"Little boy blue is scared of us two?"

"If it's the same to you either way, shut up."

64\. Alice  
As student council president, it's his responsibility to investigate claims of a strange girl from outside the student body on campus. That said, the girl in blue seems unusually happy just to have him see her. It's really something he can't explain.

65\. Assassin/Li Shu Wen  
Anyone who can fluster the man who isn't Issei's brother is at the very least tolerable no matter how intense their personality is. Issei just desperately hopes he never has to fight against him.

66\. Julius B. Harway  
"You're not my brother."

The words come automatically. Issei takes a step back, eyes wide. "You're not my brother. What have you done with Souichirou-nii? _Where is he?_ "

The man in black sighs. "I didn't want to have to do this." He stretches his hand out towards Issei.

Issei doesn't remember anything after that.

67\. Berserker/Lu Bu  
He's a decent person to talk to when sane. He's just still as fearsome and intimidating. Issei finds that he can only inch near him.

68\. Rani VII  
She's beautiful, exotic, and truly very confusing. As much as he prefers to avoid strange girls, he can't help but be caught by her completely on accident.

69\. Monji Gatoh  
Honestly, he wanted to whap him across the face after the fifth "kamiiiiiiiiiii."

70\. Berserker/Arcueid Brunestud  
For a Berserker, he honestly likes her personality: that is, until he gets to know her at all.

71\. Twice H. Pierceman  
"I know doctors don't have anything in their code about war, but..." Issei scowls. "Whatever happens to humanity, what war does to _humans_ is unacceptable."

72\. Saver/Vairocana  
It's such an honor to be near him that Issei can't bring himself to complain about what he's doing. Surely he has a reason for helping further such a foolish cause.

73\. Rider/Francis Drake  
Rider's frustration with him being broke wasn't anything he could do much about.

74\. Ryougi Shiki  
It's nerve-wracking when those powerful eyes are watching him. Issei has to ask. "Is something wrong?"

Ryougi shakes her head. "You look a lot like him."

At least that answer means she doesn't want to kill him. Hopefully, it means that.

 **Fate/Apocrypha**  
75\. Rider/Astolfo  
In a way, Issei is glad that Astolfo talks and talks. He's so beautiful, long pink hair and black garters that match his hair ornaments. He's about half a foot shorter than Issei, and yet he's so strong: maybe not compared to other Servants, but compared to Issei, certainly. If he didn't have the reminder that Astolfo is male nearly every second, he would fall for his beauty and charm in an instant.

Issei stammers when Astolfo points out that he's blushing hard, and then before he really thinks about it, has Astolfo's face in his hands so close that he feels his sharp intake of breath. He realizes that him being male hasn't really made much of a difference after all.

76\. Archer/Atalanta  
"Issei."

Issei turns his head. He recognizes the child Atalanta is holding close to her, and can guess at why tears are prickling at his eyes. "Don't worry. I can find your parents soon enough." Even at a busy festival, he knows the populace well enough to reunite him with his parents without much delay.

As the boy clings to his mother, Issei reaches out to take Atalanta's hand. It's not that he loves her romantically - she's beautiful, but that isn't something he dwells on, particularly not at her more wild moments. It's just that they have a few things in common, the desire to protect and to care for, and his wishes now involve seeing her happy.

77\. Archer/David  
This king seems more like a boy to him. It makes sense, as many of his famous deeds were performed when he was young. Still, it's annoying when Issei has to pull him away forcibly from the next pretty woman he sees.

"I can't stand dealing with you," he groans, rubbing his forehead to calm his headache. "Don't you ever learn?"

"Not very well," David answers, with a little bit of a shrug. "Why?"

78\. Berserker/Frankenstein  
The temple saves a little more money on electricity with her around, so that's good. She's not a good conversation partner, but he never fears for his life again... as long as he doesn't reject her.

79\. Assassin/Jack the Ripper  
"I'm home," he announces, because it seems like he should upon taking a step inside his room.

Her eyes light up and she smiles. As always, she's barely dressed, but Issei has gotten mostly used to that by now. "Welcome back, Master."

"I hope you weren't too bored." Jack the - just Jack, always spends her days inside the temple, only leaving at night. She must be getting tired of the limited entertainment the temple holds.

Still, Jack shakes her head. "Not at all."

"All right, I'll believe that..." A shiver passes through him and he thinks to complain about Fuyuki's long winters, before realizing that she has to be cold like that, Servant or not. He slips his jacket off and places it around her shoulders. "There, that's better."

She tilts her head a little, an innocent expression on the face of this misty killer. "Thank you."

80\. Saber/Joan of Arc  
It's with a smile that Issei realizes why Kotomine is hanging around the outside of his church with no clear reason; Joan forced the false priest out so that she could pray properly. He steps inside as quietly as he can, not trying to sneak up on her, but only meaning not to disturb her.

She has her head bowed, and so he bows his head in the same pose. He doesn't believe in the same god as her, perhaps, and doesn't need to come here. It's that he wants to share her conviction to a greater good, to something he can follow selflessly. Buddha, Christ, God, in the end he doesn't see the lines between them as sharply as some would claim he should.

81\. Lancer/Karna  
It's strange that the Lancer whose attacks come in bursts of fire should appear to be as cold as ice, but Issei shrugs and deals with that. His senses are confused by this man, who draws him in despite seeming callous and uncaring. Maybe it's just that he has no idea what's good for him, but...

Issei catches sight of a tiny smile once, and doesn't regret a thing.

82\. Lancer/Musashibo Benkei  
"Fear I understand," Issei murmurs to the other monk. "The ways of a monk, I also understand. What I understand the best is considering that another should have had your place in life."

83\. Rider/Saint George  
He doesn't even know his protector's name yet, and he feels tiny, almost a child, in comparison to that strong man. He cowers until the enemy is defeated, and then when he turns...

"I'll become stronger," Issei says, half to himself and half to the other man. "Not for myself, but so that I will become able to protect others, as well."

Saint George nods, and that motion feels like a blessing.

84\. Berserker/Sakata Kintoki  
"Um, but..." Issei stares at the golden bracelet for another moment before turning to his Servant with sad eyes. "I can't afford that. You know that it's out of my reach."

Kintarou slumps. "That's not cool."

"It's what happens to monks." Issei sighs. "Ah, well, I could afford getting you the candy named after you if you want. Is that acceptable?"

While Kintarou's eyes always travel to that jewelry when they pass the store, he doesn't bring it up again, and that makes Issei feel a little better.

85\. Assassin/Semiramis  
Issei understands the legends of the people he knows; it's helpful, to know that despite the beautiful face Semiramis possesses, it would probably be a bad idea to act upon any of his wishes. After all, a woman who can poison their husband after a few days is not likely to spare anyone just because they admire her beauty.

...If he just acts on the little wishes, maybe it won't be too bad. She probably has poisons that will just make him sick and might use those. That's worth a kiss or two.

86\. Caster/Shakespeare  
Who really needs their Servant to protect them when they can write them a sonnet instead?

87\. Berserker/Spartacus  
"A wound that makes you stronger remains a wound," Issei mumbles, finishing patching up the last of Spartacus's injuries. "Kah, I can't tell you not to do that again, but it does bother me. ...You've lived a difficult life, I hear."

A small laugh. It's part of his legend after all.

88\. Saber/Siegfried  
An invincible body is useful in battle, certainly. But Issei finds that he also appreciates just being next to it, and feeling completely and utterly safe and at peace.

Siegfried never says anything, which is why Issei allows his hand in his hair to speak for him.

 **Fate/tiger colosseum**  
89\. Magical Caren  
Issei thought that magical girls stood for love, justice, and generally not the torture he was about to experience.

90\. Magical Amber  
On second thought, he liked the torture better than the love and the justice.

91\. Saber Lion  
Issei tilts his head, and voices something he never really thought he'd stay. "...Gao? Gao."

Saber smiles brightly at him. "Gao!"

Issei laughs, and the silliness of the situation is almost forgotten.

92\. Ruby  
"I'm going to kill you when I get out of this dress, you know."

"The weapons of a magical girl are one hundred percent unbreakable~"

 **Fate/strange fake**  
93\. Lancer/Enkidu  
Enkidu laughs while Issei tries to frantically apologize for mistaking him for a woman, and the wolf at his side seems amused as well. "You're too serious to be in this war."

"That doesn't make any sense," Issei huffs, but tries to keep himself smiling around Enkidu anyway.

94\. Teene Cherke  
"How you deal with Gilgamesh is beyond me," Issei mutters to that girl, who shakes her head and replies that you simply need to learn how to motivate him.

95\. Flat Eskardos  
Lord El-Melloi II had said something disparaging about his student's ability to focus. Issei assumed it was him being grumpy as usual, but really, when Berserker had more presence of mind than his Master, that was sad, wasn't it?

96\. Kuruoka Tsubaki  
The place Issei finds himself in is dark and without much to see except the girl in front of him. While he wants to scream and run, the oppressive walls tell him that there isn't any escape.

Kuruoka Tsubaki repeats herself. "Do you know hopscotch?"

Issei finds himself answering in a hollow voice. "I do."

"Great~ Then we can play~"

 **Miscellaneous**  
97\. Kay  
"It's good craftsmanship," Issei tells the knight, examining the animal carving more closely.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kay redden just a little. "W-well, of course it is. I made it."

He has the feeling he's going to enjoy talking to him a great deal.

98\. Merlin  
"Understand that it shatters several of my long-held notions of myth, reality, and physics to say this, but." Issei takes a breath. "Merlin, would you please give me my penis back?"

99\. Sajyou Ayaka  
She reminds him of Emiya more than she does Tohsaka, really. She bears a resemblance to Tohsaka in appearance, and is a part of that Mage's Association, but that selflessness is much more suited for someone like Emiya.

"Hah, I wouldn't mind if you two dated, either..." Issei comments, mostly to himself.

Sajyou Ayaka chuckles. "Somehow I think that would be awkward."

100\. Scathach  
Standing idly by with a friend abused is something that Issei simply cannot do, even when the abuser is... well, whatever you'd like to describe Scathach as.

"Don't you think you ought to give it a rest for a while?" he asks, trying to sound calm and not like he wants to slap her.

She turns to look at him. "Oh? Have we met?"

Ignoring Lancer's motions of 'stop, you idiot', Issei answers, "Issei Ryudo. Lancer - Cu Chulainn is my friend and I'd appreciate it if you let him recover before continuing to torture him, at least. Whether he can handle it or not, he shouldn't have to."

Glancing between the two of them, Scathach snickers, and then starts to cackle.

Issei gets the impression that he made a mistake.


End file.
